


A Dream (A Simple Fantasy)

by teh_jules



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alive Aiden, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bye bye heterosexuality, Deutsch | German, Drug-Induced Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Male Slash, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 00:03:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7912657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teh_jules/pseuds/teh_jules
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Es gibt Nebenwirkungen bei Drogen, auf die man sich verlassen kann. </p><p>Oder: Aden kommt bei einer Mission mit einer Droge in Kontakt und muss den Rausch auf der Krankenstation ausschlafen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dream (A Simple Fantasy)

**Author's Note:**

> Nie gepostete Fanfic von 2007. New and improved version.

**A Dream (A Simple Fantasy)**

by jules

 

~*~

 

Es ist wirklich erstaunlich, das Ford sich selbst in dieser Situation an Carson anschleichen kann, wenn er eigentlich in einem der Krankenhausbetten liegen und den Rausch ausschlafen sollte. Statt dessen steht er in mitten seines Büros. Carson erkennt nicht sehr viel mehr von Ford als die Umrisse seines Körpers die sich auf dem Schwarz des Zimmers durch das Grün des Kittels abhebt. Er erkennt den Umriß eines Arms, die genau Form seines Beckenknochens. Sein Gesicht ist nicht zu erkennen bis er einen weiteren geräuschlosen Schritt nach vorn macht und im Lichtkegel von Carsons Schreibtischlampe steht.

 

Fords Gesicht ist überraschend ernst, wenn man bedenkt das er vor zwei Stunden noch versucht hat kichernd zu erzählen an was er sich erinnert. Er schüttelt das klamme Gefühl einer Vorahnung ab.

 

„Lieutanant.“ sagt der Arzt schließlich freundlich und erhebt sich von seinem Stuhl, zieht die kleine Taschenlampe aus seinem Kittel, tritt näher an Ford heran, so nah das er in seine Pupillen überprüfen kann (so nah, das er die Hitze seines Körpers spüren kann). Seine Pupillen sind immer noch geweitet, scheinen aus nichts sonst zu bestehen und leuchten wie schwarze, glatte Käfer. „Sollten Sie nicht schlafen?“

 

Es ist eine Frage um die Stille zu füllen die ihn beginnt einzuengen. Der Junge antwortet zuerst nicht. Steht nur da und sieht Carson an. Er will seine Frage beinahe wiederholen, als der Lieutanant den Kopf schüttelt. Er leckt sich die Lippen, bevor er sagt: „Kann nicht schlafen, doc. Ich--“

 

Er ist plötzlich sehr viel näher, seine Hand liegt gleichermaßen vertraulich und fremd unterhalb seinem Schlüsselbein. Carson möchte einen Schritt zurück machen, doch bleibt wie angewurzelt stehen.

 

„Was ist denn, Junge?“

 

Der Junge kennt die Antwort nicht. Er scheint mit Carsons Gesicht beschäftigt oder etwas das dahinter liegt. Seine Finger bewegen sich rhythmisch, als wolle er ein Gefühl für den Stoff bekommen. Carson läßt es zu, ohne darüber nach zu denken.

 

„Sie sind ein wenig desorientiert, Aiden. Sie haben eine Droge zu sich genommen, das Gefühl ist vollkommen normal.“ Carsons Lächeln ist diesmal seltsam gestreckt, aber er ist sich sicher das der Junge nichts davon bemerkt. „Sagen Sie mir wie Sie sich fühlen.“

 

Er versucht Ford aus seinem Büro, zurück in sein Bett, zu lotsen, doch der Junge bewegt sich nicht.

 

„Ich fühl mich gut.“ sagt Ford schließlich nach längerem nachdenken, anstatt sich in Bewegung zu setzen. „Als würd‘ ich schweben.“ Seine Lider flattern auf und zu, wie die Flügel eines Schmetterlings – hätte man es nicht gesehen, wär’s nicht passiert.

 

Carson schmunzelt. „Hört sich nett an. Kommen Sie, ich bring Sie wieder ins Bett.“

 

Ford gibt ein langgezogenes Geräusch von sich das sich ein wenig wie eine Zustimmung anhört, seine Hand fällt an seine Seite. Carson könnte Fords Handfläche blind auf seinen Oberkörper malen. Die Hitze bleibt.

 

Carson deckt sein Bett auf, als wäre er ein fürsorglicher Vater. Er streicht die weißen Lacken gerade und schüttelt das Kissen auf. Zu dieser Stunde sind keine Schwestern mehr hier.

 

Ford steht neben dem Bett und sieht ihm dabei zu. Er sieht wie ein Junge aus in diesem Moment: barfuß und das Gewicht auf nur ein Bein verlagert, um den anderen an seinem Bein zu wärmen. Seine Schultern sind eine weiche Rundung, er hat den Kopf wie im Traum zur Seite gelegt. Carson spürt einen Stich und sieht bedrückt zu Boden.

 

„Ab ins Bett.“ sagt Carson mit einer für ihn ungewöhnlichen Ironie, die an den Jungen verloren ist. Wäre Ford bei sich würde nun das diskutieren beginnen – das immer wieder kehrende ‚Ich bin kein Kind‘ und ‚Zweiter in der Kommandokette‘. Carson hat noch nie gehört wie der Junge diese Diskussion mit jemand anders führt.

 

Beinahe wünscht er sich solch banale Widerworte, doch Ford schlüpft artig unter die Lacken. Er zieht dabei hörbar die Luft ein, als sei er verbrannt worden. Ford zieht seine Beine zurück und sieht Beckett ein, als sei ihm eingefallen das er den Herd zu Hause angelassen hat.

 

„Ich weiß wieder warum ich zu Ihnen gekommen bin.“ sehr wichtig, sagt seine Stimme, während sein Atem zu schnell ist. „Meine Haut—meine Haut fühlt sich an als sei sie zwei Nummern zu klein für mich, als... Das Lacken macht mich verrückt und—Ich weiß nicht ob ich so schlafen kann, doc.“

 

„Schlafen Sie ohne Lacken.“ Nachdem der Rat seinen Mund verlassen hat, weiß Carson das es nicht nur das Lacken ist, sondern auch der Bettbezug, das Kissen, der Kittel, die Temperatur—

 

Ein Blick auf Fords Lenden bestätigt ihm das er die Nachtschwester nicht so einfach hätte entlassen sollen. Sie wäre wahrscheinlich mehr als glücklich gewesen Ford auszuhelfen. Er entscheidet das Drogen doch alle gleich sind.

 

Er seufzt langgezogen.

 

Ford bewegt sich unruhig auf dem Bett. Ein namenloses Verlangen nagt an ihm, es steht ihm förmlich ins Gesicht geschrieben. Carson hat es in der Dunkelheit nur nicht sehen können.

 

Seine Hände liegen neben Fords Arm auf der Matratze. Sie berühren sich nicht und werden sich nicht berühren. Man hat ihm beigebracht Sterbenden zu sagen wie lange sie noch zu Leben haben, er wird es fertig bringen Ford zu sagen das er mit seiner eigenen Hand Vorlieb nehmen muß. Und er wird dabei Lächeln.

 

„Ich werde mir jetzt einen Kaffee holen und in 20 Minuten wieder hier sein. Zeit genug für Sie.“ er murmelt etwas das er selbst nicht versteht. Er glaubt das der Junge schon drauf kommen wird. Er wirkt verzweifelt genug auf Carson.

 

Allerdings hat er nicht mit Fords Hand um seinem Handgelenk gerechnet. Der Junge hat einen festeren Griff, als man ihm ansieht. Der Raum ist plötzlich sehr still. Alle Geräusche klingen sehr viel lauter, als habe man sie an einem Mischpult isoliert und lauter gestellt. Beide sehen hinab auf ihre Hände. Beobachten Fords Daumen, der bedächtige Kreise auf Carsons Handrücken zeichnet.

 

Fords Frage ist ruhig, aber er kann die Gier darunter sehr wohl hören. Es hört sich an als habe er die ganze Unterseite mit Honig eingeschmiert. (So fängt man Fliegen.) „Möchten Sie nicht bleiben?“

 

Carson sollte jetzt gehen. Oh ja, Ford ist durchaus attracktiv, er kann das zugeben ohne rot zu werden. Aber nicht attracktiv genug um Carson vergessen zu lassen das er sein Arzt- und Ford zugedröhnt ist. (Nicht attracktiv genug um ihn seine Heterosexualität vergessen zu lassen.)

 

Aber er hat auch nicht damit gerechnet das Ford ihm keine Chance zur Flucht läßt, das seine andere Hand bereits zwischen seinen Beinen ist, den Saum des Kittels achtlos hoch geschoben hat und darunter kommen perfekte braune Oberschenkel zu Tage, die direkt zu dem Areal seiner Hüften führen und dort, zwischen seinen Fingern die Biegung seines Geschlechts, umgeben von schwarzen Schamhaaren – nicht wütend und Sperma spuckend wie so viele Schwänze in den Hardcore Pornos (die er nie gesehen hat) seiner Fantasie, sondern _sondern_

 

sondern anders, sehr viel _besser_ und Carson weiß das es dieser Moment ist an dem er sich in Bewegung katapultieren sollte, denn er und seine Heterosexualität sind gute Bekannte. Ein wenig wie Arbeitskollegen. Und es wäre ein schmerzhafter Verlust diesen Kollegen zu verlieren. Er arbeitet so gut mit ihm zusammen.

 

Aber Ford sieht ihn immer noch an, ist auf Carson konzentriert, als wäre _er_ es— (Was natürlich nicht stimmt, Carson ist nichts dergleichen und er empfindet plötzlichen Unwillen.) Aber Ford sieht ihn nicht nur an, sondern hält ihn auch fest. Er hält ihn nicht nur fest mit der einen Hand, nein, die andere Hand...

 

Letzten Endes geht es um diese Hand. Das gleichmäßige auf und ab das Carsons Blick auf sich zieht und Ford ist schneller hart als Beckett ‚Visueller Cortex‘ sagen kann.

 

„Doc.“ sagt Ford sehr leise und Carsons Blick fällt auf Fords perfekt gerundete Lippen, ungebeten, genau im richtigen Moment: „Doc.“ Er formt das Wort, wieder und wieder, als wolle er ihm damit etwas sagen.

 

Carson kann nur nicht zuhören, statt dessen hört er auf Fords Körper. Die Handfläche um sein Handgelenk ist feucht und heiß und klebrig, so durchdringend wie der Abdruck den Ford auf Carsons Oberkörper hinterlassen hat. Seine rechte Faust arbeitet weiter an dem engen Stakkato (aus dem Handgelenk), dem sich nun auch seine Hüften angeschlossen haben, die sich unmerklich im Takt wiegen.

 

Er hat noch nie einen Mann dabei zugesehen wie er sich selbst befriedigt. Er stellt abwesend (irgendwo tief drinnen ist er auch überrascht, aber er ist weit entfernt von diesem Gefühl, weit entfernt) fest das er hart ist. Sehr hart. Es wäre so einfach es auch zu tun.

 

Oh, aber Fords Hand hält ihn noch immer fest. Hält ihn _hier_ fest, in diesem sterilem Raum, der nun nach dem durchdringendem Geruch von Sex und Schweiß riecht und angefüllt ist von Fords monotonen, wortlosen Bitten und ihrer beider Atem.

 

Hier ist eine Feststellung die Carson schwindelig macht, die einsetzt als Ford seinen Daumen über die Spitze seines Schwanzes gleiten läßt und sich träge Tropfen von Sperma bilden. Diese erschüttert ihn tatsächlich: Es ist auch einfach Ford zu berühren. In diesem Moment verschwimmen die Linien. Er ist sich nicht sicher ob er nicht die Hand um Fords Schwanz schließen würde, anstatt sich selbst zu befriedigen, würde er ihn los lassen.

 

So oder so, Carson ist Ford dankbar das er ihn festhält.

 

Er kann dabei zusehen wie Ford sich weiter und weiter aufzieht, als sei er eine Spirale. Seine Haut ist überzogen von Schweiß, seine Muskeln arbeiten träge dem einem Moment entgegen, es kann nicht mehr lange dauern. Carson ist zu sehr mit diesem Schauspiel beschäftigt als zu bemerken das Ford ihn los gelassen hat. Er bemerkt es als Ford beide Hände benutzt. Carsons Handflächen schmerzen, als wollten sie genau das. Er leckt sich unwillkürlich die Lippen.

 

Erregung und Anziehung sind zwei Dinge gegen die man sich nicht wehren kann, stellt Carson fest, als Ford den grünen Krankenhauskittel noch höher schiebt und die angespannten Muskeln seines Bauches und Oberkörpers entblößt um gedankenlos seine rechte Brustwarze zu berühren.

 

Carsons Hand schließt sich um zartes Fleisch. Das Geräusch das Aiden von sich gibt ist hoffnungslos und bittend. Er läßt eine viel zu laute Litanei aus „Ja“ und „Mehr.“ los. (Carson weiß das niemand sie hört, außer Atlantis selbst.)

 

Für einen Augenblick lenkt ihn der Gedanke ab das er das noch nie getan hat. Dann hört er die rationale Stimme in seinem Kopf das man beim Schwanz eines Mannes nichts falsch machen kann, das weiß jedes herumfummelnde Teenagerpaar.

 

Carsons Faust ist zu eng und er ist zu schnell. Sein Verstand scheint zu glauben, das wenn er das schon tun muß, er es doch wenigstens so schnell wie möglich hinter sich bringen sollte.

 

Fords Knöchel sind sehr weiß, als er seine Hand in das Lacken gräbt. Es braucht nicht sehr viel mehr als vier, fünf Züge und Ford kommt stotternd über Carsons Hand. Es kommt ihm lang vor (und er will nicht das es aufhört) und selbst als es vorbei ist legt er seine Hand auf Carsons, als wolle er ihm sagen das es okay ist und so hört er nicht gleich auf, sondern sieht Ford dabei zu wie er wieder und wieder seiner Handfläche entgegenkommt.

 

Es ist sehr viel intimer als das er Ford zum Orgasmus gebracht hat und er hat das Verlangen sich hinab zu beugen und ihn zu küssen. Er glaubt nicht das der jüngere Mann jemals besser aussah als in diesem Moment: Sein Körper der von Schweiß überzogen glänzt, die Schenkel die immer noch gespreizt sind, Samen der achtlos über seinen Bauch verteilt ist und sein Gesicht entspannt vom Höhepunkt.

 

Carson bemerkt Fords Blick erst, als seine Hüften sich nicht länger bewegen und er hat das Gefühl als habe er seine Chance verpaßt (?). Er weiß das dies nicht geschehen ist, das dies auch ein Traum sein könnte. Doch Fords Augen sind zu wach für einen Traum, zu wach für jemand der immer noch high sein sollte.

 

Carson zieht seine Hand zurück. Er widmet dem Sperma auf seinem Handrücken keinen Blick. Irgendwo, denkt er, weiß Ford ganz genau was er getan hat. Wenn er ihn noch einen Moment so ansieht, könnte er fast glauben er sei nüchtern. Doch Fords Augen fallen zu bevor Carson einen Satz formen kann.

 

Carson hört wie sein Blut wieder ruhiger wird, der Puls sich verlangsamt (nur sein Schwanz bleibt hart, als habe er die Nachricht noch nicht verstanden) und er wischt die Reste des Samens mit einem Taschentuch aus seinem Kittel fort und deckt Ford schließlich mit zitternden Händen zu.

 

Danach kehrt er in sein Büro zurück und sitzt dort eine ganze Weile an seinem Schreibtisch. Als er später in sein Bett kriecht ignoriert er seine eigene Erregung. Er liegt dort und starrt in die Dunkelheit, noch immer sieht er Aden vor sich der ihm entgegen kommt, der ihn aus halbgeschlossenen Lidern beobachtet.

Als er seine Faust um seine Erektion schließt hört er auf zu zweifeln und lässt es stöhnend zu. Es dauert nicht lange. Danach liegt er schweratmend mit geschlossenen Augen dort und redet sich ein das es nichts ist. Nichts. 

Wenn er am nächsten Morgen ein verlangendes Funkeln in Aidens Augen sieht, so hält er das nur für ein Echo.

(Irgendwann wird er schon glauben können das es alles nur ein Drogentraum gewesen ist.)

 

end.

**Author's Note:**

> Sex, drugs and... Feedback.


End file.
